memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)
|registry=NCC-1701-F |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Captain Va'Kel Shon |status=Active (2410) }} The USS ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-F) was a 25th century Federation starship, an vessel launched in the year 2409 under the command of Captain Va'Kel Shon. History Captain Data was offered command of the vessel but refused. Following the destruction of the USS Belfast, Captain Shon and many of the other surviving crew members of that ship were reassigned to the newly launched starship Enterprise, on Data's recommendation. One of the ship's first engagements was as part of a fleet to retake Deep Space 9 from a brief accidental Dominion occupation of the station. The station was successfully recovered. The Enterprise deployed Shon to an Iconian gateway on New Romulus. Shon's first officer Commander Samuel Winters subsequently commanded the ship in battle against an Elachi fleet that entered the Jouret system through a space gate. After the battle was over the Enterprise scanned the gateway only to have its computers automatically lock up in accordance with the Omega Directive after detecting Omega particles. (STO mission: "Sphere of Influence") Later the Enterprise followed the RRW Lleiset and IKS Bortasqu through another gate over the star at the center of the Solanae Dyson sphere and engaged an Undine fleet that blasted its way into the Jenolan Dyson sphere. Shon then became embroiled in a three-way standoff with the other two flagships' captains over political control of the sphere, which was temporarily defused by some fast talking by Rear Admiral Tuvok. Later that year, the Enterprise-F participated in Starfleet's final stand against the Iconians in the Sol System. Alternate timelines In alternate timelines, other versions of the Enterprise-F entered service in the late 24th or early 25th centuries. Alternate 2382–2388 :This section describes the alternate timeline ''Enterprise-F established as an vessel in service from 2382 to 2388 in DS9 - Millennium novel: The War of the Prophets.'' |registry=NCC-1701-F |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |status=2382–2388 |altimage= }} In the War of the Prophets, an alternate future encountered by the crew of the in 2374, the Enterprise-F was launched in 2382 following the destruction of the , and was commanded by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, who was later succeeded by Captain William T. Riker. The Enterprise was lost with all hands, including Tom Paris, Geordi La Forge and Deanna Troi when the Grigari destroyed Earth in 2388. The ship was the first of its class and it was stated that it was the Defiant to the tenth power. It also possessed a multi-vector assault mode; built with the purpose of combating the Grigari threat. :The timeline in which this vessel existed was aborted when the Defiant was returned to its own time, and the red wormholes were destroyed. Alternate 2408 :This section describes the alternate timeline Enterprise-F in the year 2408 in TNG novel: Imzadi. In an alternate future timeline encountered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in 2368, the Enterprise-F was in service in 2408 and was commanded by Commodore Data. In this timeline, the Enterprise-F had a crew of 2,023. :The timeline in which this ship existed was aborted when Deanna Troi was saved from death in 2368. Specifications Personnel ''Odyssey''-class (25th century) :This crew listing is from the 25th century Enterprise-F established as an vessel in Star Trek Online. Senior staff *Commanding officer: **Captain Va'Kel Shon (2409) *Executive officer: **Commander Samuel Winters (2409) Engineering personnel *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Kirayoshi O'Brien Medical personnel *Chief medical officer: **Commander Savel Operations personnel *Operations manager: **Lieutenant Jirelle Kav Security personnel *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Kyona Sciences personnel *Science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Tem Inasi Other timelines Alternate 2382–2388 :This crew listing is from the alternate timeline ''Enterprise-F established as an vessel in service from 2382 to 2388 in novel Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Millennium: The War of the Prophets.'' Senior staff *Commanding officer: **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2382–2385) **Captain William T. Riker (2385–2388) *Executive officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2382–2385) Engineering personnel *Chief engineer: **Geordi La Forge Medical personnel *Counselor: **Commander Deanna Troi Other personnel *Tom Paris (until 2388) * (until 2388) Alternate 2408 :This crew listing is from the alternate timeline Enterprise-F in the year 2408 in novel Star Trek TNG Imzadi. Senior staff *Commanding officer: **Commodore Data (2408) Flight control personnel *Flight controller: **Lamont Medical personnel *Chief medical officer: **Doctor Hauman Operations personnel *Operations manager: **Tucker Sciences personnel *Science officer: **Lieutenant Blair Security personnel *Tactical officer: **Margolin Auxiliary craft *''Thelasa'', Captain's yacht Category:Federation starships Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Alternate timelines